


更衣室短打.avi

by fishinthecup



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishinthecup/pseuds/fishinthecup
Relationships: Kono Junki/Inoue Minato





	更衣室短打.avi

校园AU 高中前后辈设定

夏日的黄昏热得使人发粘，结束部活后的男子高中生们一个个都湿得像刚从水里捞出来一样。井上港人作为新生被团课虐到站不起来，躺在室内篮球场的木质地板上贪凉。另一边结束球队训练的河野纯喜跟队友结伴穿过室内球场去更衣室洗澡，路过井上港人时，不知他看到了什么，脸色一暗，草草告别了队友，向井上走去。  
港人听到脚步声逼近，睁开眼发现是自己的年上男友，撑起身子就要撒娇，却被河野的黑脸吓到。河野蹲下来，视线与井上平齐，眯了一下眼睛，压低声音道：“みなと刚刚那样躺着，可是全部被人看光了哦。”说完起身头也不回就走了。港人低头看了看自己屈起光裸着的大腿，心里暗道やばい，连忙翻身站起追上醋意大发到男友。  
从脱衣服到洗澡，河野都是沉默的，港人更不敢在同学面前跟生气的河野说话，只能故意洗很慢，洗到大家都走了。  
“呐，你还要洗多久？皮肤都要皱起来了吧。”换好衣服的河野从角落里转出来，抱着手盯着一丝不挂的港人，港人被看得有点害羞又有点害怕，逃跑似得关了龙头，冲到衣柜前擦干换衣服，急得河野大吼“小心滑倒！”  
交往这么久以来，纯喜生气的次数很少呢，这次该怎么办才好啊，港人换好衣服站在衣柜前一边擦头一边苦恼。突然感觉毛巾上多了一双手，港人转过身，乖巧地让男友帮他擦，一面又偷偷透过刘海观察男友，纯喜好像不气了？河野纯喜本来确实气消了，毕竟也不是什么大事，提醒港人下次注意就行，但当他帮港人擦头看到港人衣服领口下露出的锁骨和大片肌肤时，刚刚压下去怒气又起来了，随之起来的还有身下的巨物。  
河野猛地用力把井上压在储物柜上，铁皮的声音伴着后脑的痛感传进港人的耳朵，同时口腔也被河野侵占，同款沐浴液的香味瞬间缠满呼吸，河野带着怒气又咬又舔，根本算不上亲吻，港人带着愧疚只能尽力迎合。两个人的舌头交缠在一起，慢慢变得柔和，港人忍不住伸手抱住河野，在接吻的空隙中黏黏糊糊念着河野的名字，“じゅん…き”喘息和液体的声音让这两个字染上色情的味道。亲吻渐渐变碎，河野抵着港人的头默默地道歉，“对不起，みなと，我刚刚弄痛你了吧，但是”，河野抬起头，神色认真地说，“港人你下次不能再穿的这么露了！我都看到你锁骨了！”  
“啊，这是fashion啊じゅんき，fashion！谁要像你一样每天都把衬衫扣到最上一颗。”港人撇撇嘴表示不满  
“你刚刚躺在地板上的时候，我都看到你大腿根了，这不是fashion了吧！”河野一想到刚刚那一幕，火气又上来了。  
“那是听到じゅんき说话的声音才那样做的哦。”港人促狭地笑了一下，露出了一边的虎牙，“みなと一直都是纯喜限定。”说着便欺身上前，吻上了河野的唇，手顺着裤沿溜了进去，隔着内裤摸上了河野挺翘的分身，港人低笑着调侃“这个东西，刚刚顶到我了。”河野有些恼羞成怒，把港人压着吻回储物柜上，手也粗暴地撩起衣服，握着腰线来回抚摸。港人勾住河野加深这个吻，身下的手一把伸进内裤，握着河野的分身撸动起来。空无一人的更衣室充斥着两人接吻和喘息的回声，港人已经分不清是夏日的温度更热还是河野的身体更热，即便衣服已经被河野卷到肩膀，锁骨以下的部位完全暴露在空气中，浴室的清凉感也无法将河野吻过的皮肤降温。  
“呃…呜”河野的手沿着脊柱一节一节往上，引得港人直往前躲，而胸前的乳首又被河野一口含住，前后夹击，港人撸动分身的手都软了，河野感到港人的怠慢，有些不满地往前顶了顶，舌头也加大力度顶弄乳首，港人被玩弄得越发无暇顾及河野，无力的手指时不时轻轻划过柱身，反而变成若有似无的撩拨。河野被这种隔靴搔扰般的快感折磨得发疼，伸手就要扒港人裤子，港人虽然也被快感淹没但仍尚存一丝理智，在更衣室做爱这种事太危险了，何况还是两个男生。港人用力挣脱开河野的怀抱，把河野暂时推开，两个人都喘着粗气，鸡儿梆硬，面对面比大小。河野率先找回理智，提起裤子去手台用冷水洗脸，港人仍待在原地，若有所思，突然他像想到什么了一样，嘴角一勾，露出带着虎牙的坏笑。  
河野回来时，脸上还滴着水，洇湿了衣服的领口，反而更加性感了，港人咽了咽口水，既是为他接下来要做的事做准备又是为自己打气。河野看着整理书包的港人，心里有点失落但又自我安慰，来日方长、来日方长……“みなと”河野从背后抱住了港人，头窝在港人的肩膀上蹭来蹭去撒娇，“好啦，じゅんき”港人摸摸男友的狗头“回家了啦” “好吧”河野的声音充满沮丧，但还是要收拾心情回家。在河野手臂离开港人身体的一瞬间，港人突然一个转身，手臂一横把河野压在柜子上，河野的疑问还没问出口就被港人吻了回去。港人亲得又快又急，不过嘴唇确实并非他的目标，细密的亲吻顺着嘴角延伸到喉结，港人伸出舌头沿着喉结的轮廓描绘，在听到令人满意的闷哼后港人又转战锁骨。就这样一路往下，当河野回过神时，年下男友已经跪在自己的两腿之间，两个手指扒着自己的内裤边，只留下头顶的发旋给自己。一向成熟稳重如河野纯喜也被眼前的景象吓住了，经过刚刚的亲密，自己现在肯定是翘着的，虽然很想纾解，但是这种展开，河野从未想象过，他甚至能感受到带着港人体温的呼吸喷在他敏感的柱头。河野正处在天人交战两难处境中，港人偏坏心眼凑近内裤嗅了嗅，伸出舌头直勾勾看着河野舔了下虎牙，嘟囔道“纯喜的味道，我一直想尝尝看呢”，说罢，就掏出了河野的分身，一口含了上去。突如其来的温暖刺激得河野纯喜忍不住叫出声，闭紧双眼又睁开时港人已经吃进去半根，正在努力尝试吞吐，呜咽着像小动物一般，河野只觉得自己又涨大了几分。两人都是未经验者，彼此又都是最喜欢的人，小心翼翼中混杂着激情反而使事态更糟，幸好理智终究敌不过情欲，不知道是谁先发的狂，可能是因为港人适应了河野的尺寸也可能是河野被快感淹没身体不由自主，这场口交的初尝试终于显得像那么副样子了。港人放弃整根吞入的想法，只用舌头舔舐着柱头，配合双手撸动柱身，口水和前列腺液让这一切变得分外潮湿，河野光是看着港人服务自己的样子大脑就已经要爆炸了，他最喜欢的港人现在居然在用接吻时才能尝到的柔软舌头一寸一寸地勾勒他的柱身，涂着黑色指甲油的漂亮手指有节奏地撸动着未被包裹的部分。以前虽然彼此用手解决过，但总是互相同时的，不会有任一方处于完全被支配的状态，而现在在他胯下卖力吞吐的港人却是完全服务于他的。一想到这，河野更加兴奋了，突然涨大的阴茎噎了港人一下，港人抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，略带嗔羞得瞪了一眼河野，就这一眼，河野脑海里紧绷的弦，“啪”，断了。他发疯似的猛一挺身，港人来不及躲，整根没入，抵到喉咙，呛得港人想咳嗽直往后退，河野一把扣住港人的后脑勺，就着顶弄起来，港人被操弄到只能发出小声呜咽，整张脸微微涨红，生理性泪水逼出眼眶，透明的津液顺着嘴角流出。虽然港人已经没法做出吞咽动作，但单纯在温暖口腔里快速抽插的快感就快让河野纯喜攀上巅峰，もっともっと，对快感的渴求使河野的动作粗暴起来，被抓着头发抽插的港人内心循环问候河野家族十八代。“咳”港人实在承受不住吞咽反应，干呕了一下，虎牙磕到了快要释放的敏感柱身，河野控制不住身子向前一抖，竟是射精了，本想着快点抽出来，不要让港人吃到精液，却不小心在拿出来的同时又射了一小股，让港人原本就满是液体的小脸又湿了一把。港人委屈得不仅眼角下垂，嘴角也跟着下垂了，“じゅんき的味道一点也不好吃！でも、好きです”罪魁祸首小虎牙闪闪发亮中

“以后别做这种事了？”  
“？！为什么！じゅんき不喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢，但是……下次换我来吧”  
不想再被虎牙磕到造成秒射现象的河野纯喜今天虽然秒射但也很开心


End file.
